Siento los dias que paso contigo
by Kaustar
Summary: 12


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. La atención de alguien sobre ti, es algo a lo que te acostumbras, algo que te eleva, algo que te hace sentir importante, pero ¿que pasa cuando esa atención desaparece? cuando lo único incondicional en tu vida se va, se rompe y probablemente no regrese. Todo se derrumba, pero jamás iba a huir de nuevo.

, ¿Es amor? ¿Costumbre o miedo a la soledad?

"Justo a tiempo" pensó, con su brazo izquierdo secó el sudor de su frente. Había pasado todo el día haciéndolo, incluso su padre se ofreció para ayudarle pero Madoka rechazó su ayuda. Esta vez, quería hacer algo por su cuenta para alcanzar un propósito.

Solo acomodaba el listón morado en el cuello de un oso rosa de peluche que ella mismo hizo. Y lo levantó para mirarlo, no era tan grande como ella quería, de escasos 20 cm. Ella quería hacer uno mucho más grande pero su madre le dijo; "los pequeños detalles son mejores, le encantará" es por eso que al final decidió hacer uno pequeño. Un oso rosa con moñitos rojos y un listón morado en el cuello, tenía un detalle más. Un corazón del lado izquierdo en el pecho, con una "H" en el centro.

Sus dedos estaban vendados por todas las veces en las que la aguja se enterraba, pequeñas heridas en sus manos y un golpe en su cabeza. Sí, incluso hacer algo para ella fue difícil, algo que pensaba sería sencillo pero que terminó siendo todo un reto, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena sin importar cuanto tuviera que hacer.

Suspiró cansada, dejó el osito en un mueble donde tenía una lámpara a un lado de su cama, y se acercó a la ventana, las horas pasaron rápidamente.

"Es difícil encontrarte en la noche" pensaba al mirar las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación. Oscura, ella era como una noche oscura, no puedes ver más de lo que la luz de la luna te permite. Es como una brillante luz encerrada en un cuarto, solo puedes alcanzar un pequeño rayo que se escapa por debajo de una puerta.

Ya esta roto, sé que tu corazón está roto, sé que tu mente lo está también, pero al menos déjame curarte. Esta vez lo haré, lo haré sin escuchar tus palabras, lo haré porque es mi deseo.

Veo el cielo nocturno aún cuando no he podido alcanzarte, me calma, me hace sentir bien, como si me estuviera diciendo las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, como si me diera valor, como si pudiera ser capaz de tocar tu corazón. Porque sin importar cuanto tenga que buscarte en la oscuridad, aún si tengo que quedarme en ella contigo, llegaré a ti. Veo un cielo nocturno, porque sé que te gusta.

-Mañana será un día especial- dijo en voz baja, y decidió dormir no sin antes mirarlo de nuevo, lo tomó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando hiciera eso que pensaba pero por lo menos quería hacerla feliz.

La alarma de su teléfono sonó pero ella ya estaba alistándose. Se miraba fijamente al espejo, su semblante despedía una gran energía, estaba feliz. Probablemente era de esas ocasiones contadas en las que se levantaba temprano y por su cuenta, tuvo un sueño agradable que esperaba se hiciera realidad, aunque le avergonzaba, era algo que aceptaría que sucediera. Golpeó su cara con sus manos para animarse todavía más, sonrió al espejo nuevamente y guardo el osito en su bolsa, estaba lista. Bajo hacia donde su familia ya se encontraba almorzando.

-Buenos días Madoka- saludó su padre con un gran sonrisa como era usual.

-¡Buenos días papá!- contestó Madoka emocionada, tomó un pan con mermelada y salió.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó Tomohisa.

-No, tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo y de inmediato se apresuró, al salir de la cocina se encontró con su madre, quien bostezaba, anoche había llegado tarde.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó con curiosidad, no era habitual verla tan temprano.

-Sí- dijo emocionada – iré ya sabes a donde- y le guiñó. Junko le sonrió gentilmente.

-Buena suerte con ello, no te desanimes si no sale como funciona, sigue intentando- trató de animarla y funcionó, las palabras de su madre eran como un interruptor que la motivaba.

-Gracias mamá- la abrazó antes de irse y se despidió chocando sus manos.

Se fue entonces hacia la casa de Mami, donde todas la esperaban, al llegar justo antes de entrar, suspiró profundamente. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando se abrió violentamente.

-¡Madoka llegas tarde!- la reprendió Sayaka.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

-Pasa, pasar- dijo apurandola.

Desde adentro una cálida voz se hizo presente.

-Miki-san, no debes ser grosera con nuestra invitada- regañó Mami a Sayaka.

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que yo también soy tu invitada- se quejó.

-Sí, una muy grosera por cierto- dijo de manera seria, en realidad sólo bromeaba.

-Con su permiso- dijo Madoka al entrar a la casa de Mami, quien la invitó a sentarse y tomar té.

Dió un sorbo a su té, al mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar ciertas miradas que parecían querer preguntarle algo.

-Hey Madoka…- se atrevió a hablar Sayaka.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó después de dejar su taza en la mesa.

-¿Qué harás con Homura?-

Esa pregunta… la alegraba, si bien Sayaka y Homura no se llevaban bien, igual se preocupaba. Aún si no lo admitía.

-Yo…- hizo una pausa -hice algo para ella-

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste, Kaname-san?- está vez fue Mami quien preguntó.

Pronto Madoka saco de su bolsa, aquel peluche y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Esto es?...- preguntó Sayaka.

-Un peluche, tontaaaaa- respondió Kyoko que venía de la cocina con un pastel.

-¡Tú... pequeña...!- respondió con molestia mientras Kyoko dejó salir una risa burlona.

-Cielos, qué gruñona eres. Si no te alegras un día de estos te saldrán escamassoel coraje.- dijo Kyoko causando una pequeña risa en Mami y Madoka.

-¡Eres una...!- Sayaka jaló el brazo de Kyoko y empezaron a jugar, tratando de hacerse cosquillas mientras se llamaban "tonta" mutuamente.

Madoka sonreía mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerse, Kyoko y Sayaka tienen una amistad bastante cercana, Kyoko parece conocer bastante bien a Sayaka y es bastante común que muestre sus puntos débiles, lo cual, aunque parezca hacer enojar a Sayaka, en realidad lo disfruta bastante.

-¡Sakura-san, Miki-san! Sus modales.- dijo Mami con un tono maternal. -Les recuerdo que tendremos una visita muy importante para Madoka.

Ambas soltaron un gemido de desacuerdo y se alejaron. Mami sonrió ligeramente y todas voltearon a ver a Madoka, que jugaba con sus dedos vendados.

-Madoka-chan es muy injusta, le hizo un peluche a Homura-chan y a mí no- dijo Sayaka con un tono burlón.

-¿Eh? Bueno, es la primera vez que lo intento así que me tomó mucho tiempo pero si quieres puedo hacerte uno.- dijo Madoka inocentemente.

-No, ya no se puede remediar, rompiste mi corazón.- respondió cabizbaja.

-N-no, Sayaka-chan, espera, yo no quería...- Madoka trató de disculparse antes de ser abrazada por Sayaka.

-Sabes que no pasa nada Madoka, siempre serás mi esposa favorita.- le dijo con un tono alegre.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Esposa?- Madoka estaba bastante confundida y todas soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

Las 4 jovencitas pasaron más o menos una hora conversando y jugando juegos de mesa. Madoka les contó cómo hizo su peluche, y mientras les contaba pequeños corazones brotaban de ella. Cada que mencionaba su nombre sus ojos se iluminaban y se emocionaba más. Tal vez se daba cuenta, tal vez no.

De repente, un mensaje de Homura llega al celular de Mami.

-Oh, un mensaje de Homura.

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunta Madoka algo nerviosa, llevaba un rato preguntándose dónde podría estar. Homura nunca ha sido impuntual, mucho menos en reuniones en las que estuvieran juntas.

-Oh... Al parecer no podrá venir, debe terminar un proyecto para mañana.- respondió Mami algo desanimada.

En ese momento Madoka sintió un pequeño vacío en su pecho, como si le faltara algo. No era un vacío real, pero se sentía como si así fuera. Frío, doloroso, lanzaba pensamientos negativos a su mente. Madoka bajó la cabeza un poco en decepción, sintió como si su trabajo no hubiera sido en vano. Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Todas esperaban ver la reacción de Homura al ver el presente que Madoka hizo con tanto cariño, especialmente ella.

-Bueno, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito.- dijo Sayaka buscando hacer sentir mejor a Madoka.

-Podría haber venido a hacerlo con nosotras...

-Tal vez no quería cambiar la idea de la reunión, que lo disfrutaras.

-Lo disfruto más junto a ella...

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla?- dijo Mami repentinamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero a dónde?

-En el mensaje dice que está en la biblioteca del parque,¿ por qué no vas?

De repente los ojos de Madoka recuperaron su brillo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos!- dijo Madoka entusiasmada.

-No Kaname-san, es tu momento. Ve.

-¿Eh? Pero no puedo dejarlas solas.

-¿Te lastimaste los dedos por acabar ese regalo no?- dijo Kyoko viendo los dedos de Madoka –Haz que ese esfuerzo valga la pena.

-Eehhmmm... ¿Seguras?

Las tres asentaron con la cabeza. Madoka rápidamente se levantó, agradeció cordialmente por la invitación y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Las 3 chicas dentro del apartamento rieron ligeramente tras verla retirarse apresurada.

-Pocas veces la había visto tan feliz y determinada, espero no se tropiece por andar muy distraída.- dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

-Hey Sayaka, ¿por qué nunca me ves como Madoka ve a Homura?- preguntó Kyoko.

-Por preguntona.- le respondió burlonamente y ambas empezaron a hacerse cosquillas de nuevo. Mami estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa, volvió a poner orden en la mesa y todas volvieron a disfrutar de la tarde tranquilamente.

Madoka llegó a la biblioteca ansiosa, buscando a Homura por cada pasillo. Buscaba a través del laberinto de libros una y otra vez con una mirada de felicidad que no podía contener. No podía dejar de imaginar las diferentes reacciones que podría tener Homura al ver su regalo, cada una la hacía suspirar suavemente.

Pero poco a poco su felicidad se empezó a volver preocupación con cada vuelta que dio a la biblioteca. Regresó a la entrada de la biblioteca y notó que el sol se estaba poniendo, lo cual la hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado buscándola. Preguntas como cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándola y dónde podría estar empezaron a brotar en su cabeza, lo cual empeoró las cosas. Una vez más, el vacío en su pecho se hizo presente.

Empezó a llamarle, esperando poderla contactar y saber dónde está. Cada tono de espera aumentaba más y más la sensación de ese vacío crecer en su pecho, lo cual la preocupaba más. "¿Y si no quiere verme?", "¿Habré hecho algo mal?", "¿La hice enojar sin darme cuenta?"; preguntas así y peores rondaban por su cabeza por cada llamada perdida, y la emoción con la que salió del apartamento de Mami se iba extinguiendo lentamente. Tras incontables intentos y un par de lágrimas, Homura atendió la llamada.

-Hola, ¿Madoka?- dijo Homura algo angustiada.

-¡Ho-Homura-chan! ¡Discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar!- dijo Madoka bastante preocupada, con una voz algo cortada.

-¿Madoka? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has estado llorando?- preguntó Homura preocupada.

-B-bueno... yo...

-Tranquila, toma un respiro, todo estará bien.

-Homura-chan… quiero verte-

Hubo un breve silencio, silencio que tras cada segundo era como si el corazón de Madoka fuera pinchado por agujas.

\- Ven a mi casa, hablemos de eso.- dijo Homura de forma calmada, lo cual ayudó a calmar a Madoka también.

-E-esta bien... Umm, ¿Homura-chan?

-Dime.

-… No, nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Voy en camino, nos vemos.

Madoka cuelga la llamada repentinamente y se dirige a casa de Homura, pero sus dudas y preocupaciones siguen presentes. El vacío sigue creciendo en su pecho y está transformando su felicidad en miedo. Ella no quiere perder a Homura, siente que su corazón está a punto de ser arrancado de su pecho por una fuerza que no puede controlar. Siente una culpa enorme, tiene miedo de lo que Homura piense de ella.

Estaba frente a lo que sería, el mayor reto de su vida, no sólo iba a ver a quién quería, sino que también enfrentaría sus temores y asumiría sus sentimientos. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta.

Apenas dio dos golpes cuando esa puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Homura.

Ambas se quedaron breves segundos viéndose.

-Llegaste muy rápido, pasa-

-Disculpe las molestias- dijo Madoka hizo una reverencia antes de pasar.

-Toma asiento, ¿quieres té?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Si- contestó.

Esta vez, aunque sus manos temblaban le diría lo que siente, esta vez incluso ella no sería capaz de escapar.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Homura regresará de la cocina con dos tazas de té, dejándole una a Madoka.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó a la vez que bebía de su té.

-No se como empezar- jugaba con sus dedos cuando descubrió las venditas en sus dedos. De inmediato se acercó hasta ella para revisarla.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?-

-Oh… es porque te hice algo- busco en su bolsa el oso de peluche y cuando lo encontró, se lo entregó a Homura. Después de mirarlo pudo notar un corazón y en medio tenía una "H"

-¿Esto.. es?- preguntó mientras aún lo sorpresa

-Es para ti-

-Madoka..- su rostro que anteriormente estaba serio, en el se formó una sonrisa.

-Homura-chan yo… hace mucho que siento esto- Se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Desde que te alejaste, he sentido que algo me falta, me siento vacía, y eso hace que te extrañe mucho.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Ya no tengo ninguna duda, la verdad es… estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿¡Madoka!?- gritó -E-esto es una broma ¿No?-

Miraba hacia todos lados, aún si poder creerlo, hasta que Madoka atrapó su cara y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor no…- suplicó.

-Homura-chan…- susurro y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó con una voz tan gentil.

Se vieron tan solo un par de segundos.

-Esta es mi respuesta- dijo antes de besarla.


End file.
